Remember Me
by Tono Radish
Summary: A minor crack fic about Eruri leading up to the grand daddy fic I plan to start later tonight.


"I'm so late for work… if I bring everyone coffee maybe they won't be so angry with me…"

Erwin Smith was just your average tall blonde guy making his way in the world. He had his own apartment, a steady job, and even a girlfriend he thought he could propose to before the end of the year. Things were going well for Erwin Smith and he was about to throw it all away.

Upon entry of the closest Starbucks Erwin Smith stopped dead in his tracks, the people behind him bonking into his back. Behind the counter stood a short man with dark hair, long on the top and shaved down on the sides. He felt sick to his stomach looking at the pale man. He felt himself reaching with his left hand to touch his right arm. It was a weird sensation, something not unlike a phantom limb. His arm was there but he found himself surprised it was there. What a bizarre feeling?

You're blocking the way…

A voice faded into Erwin's head but he barely managed to understand them. The language was suddenly strange too. He spoke it for all his life but now it was as if he had never heard it before. He wanted to respond in something closer to German but not German exactly.

Excuse me…

He felt like he was floating with the voices fading in and out.

"Excuse me, Sir."

The voice was stern enough to snap Erwin out of his daze. Who had been speaking to him? He looked around and identified that melodic but somewhat angry voice with the man behind the counter. Erwin slowly registered where he was and what he was doing and was about ready to throw up all over the people crowding him. Suddenly he felt the air leave his body and he fell to the floor.

"Oh shit," said the man behind the counter running to Erwin's side.

He tried shaking the huge blonde to wake him up, "Someone call a hospital!"

Erwin's eyes opened a little at the feeling of cold hands on him.

"M-My phone…" He managed to say.

"What?"

"I need to make… a call…"

The clerk fished the phone out of Erwin's back pocket, ignoring noticing what a nice butt the stranger had. Erwin gave him the code and number to call then the clammy handed man held the phone to Erwin's ear.

"Hello darling, I was thinking tonight for dinner we could-"

"Marie, it's Erwin. Erwin Smith."

"Haha, who is would it be?"

"I'm breaking up with you, effective immediately."

"... Wut?"

"You can hang up the phone Levi," Erwin said closing his eyes again.

"We're not done talking about this-"

Levi clicked the end call button and slipped the phone back into Erwin's pocket. Then he suddenly went still.

"What did you call me?"

Erwin used his strength to curl into Levi's lap and breathe him in, "Levi."

"What the- my name tag? But… Hey who are you?"

Levi had a little bit of a headache now. He was also creeped out by this total stranger cuddling him.

"I asked you a question!"

Erwin only smiled, "Come on, don't you remember me?"

Levi set Erwin on the ground and stood up, "You're freaking me out. Who are you!?"

Erwin sat up as the paramedics arrived to drag him away, "You have known me for a very long time, Levi. Just think about it."

Levi watched as the freak of nature was dragged away. His eyebrows furrowed together. What the fuck was that just now? He returned to his place at the register where he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kenny? What the fuck do you want? Shouldn't you be napping in the back until you're let off your shift?"

"That man just now…"

"Huh?"

"I'll actually do my job now. There has been an awakening Levi and now you must do the same. Go to the back. Only you can help yourself now."

"What are you talking about? Did you come to work drunk again?"

"I got you this job ya shit, now go take your break before I break you!"

"Fine, whatever."

Levi went to the back room which was actually just a glorified storage closet. He looked behind the crate where Kenny was usually napping and found some whiskey. It was a solid job, working at Starbucks. He took a swig and laid back. He was thinking about that guy from this morning. He didn't think it was strange, anyone would. That guy was claiming to know Levi and Levi know him. What was the strangest part of it all was Levi felt like that stranger was right. And Kenny was acting weird, Kenny probably knew him. Maybe he could just ask Kenny? No, that old bastard was sealed tighter than a drum. If he didn't want to talk there was nothing on this Earth that could make him. Levi could at least respect that about him. So then what?

Who was that man from this morning and why did it hurt so much to think about him? His head was killing him but his chest started to tighten at the same time. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. What was going on with him? In his mind he could see the silhouette of a tall man against a blue sky surrounded by open fields and scattered large trees. Levi reached to touch his own neck to adjust something but there was nothing there. He felt naked suddenly. Then his eyes shot open.

"Oh my god."

He burst from within the closet and threw his apron at Kenny, "I have to leave early! Cover for me!"

"IF YOU COME HOME TONIGHT WITHOUT HICKEYS I'LL KILL YA!"

Levi was already out the door and around the corner, and Kenny returned to writing on a cup, "You wanted a Caramel Macchiato right?"

"Umm…"

Levi was running so quickly he wasn't sure he wasn't flying. He reached to his sides for his gear but he had none. This wasn't that world anymore. It was almost a shame, he would be there by now, by his side. All he could do was run. Which hospital did they call? Probably the closest one. That girl, this morning. That was Nile's girl. So in this timeline he managed to date her. Way to go. This new world is so peaceful and easy going compared to the old one. Would it really be alright to come together again? The longer they would spend together the more they would remember of that old world. Levi grinned, he didn't give half a shit. He was back, they were both back. He wouldn't make the mistake of losing him again.

He rounded the corner and arrived at the hospital.

"A man, he came in. Blonde hair, tall. I need his room."

"I need a name and also who are you?"

Levi smiled brightly at her slightly glistening with sweat, "I'm his partner!"

She blushed madly, he was so cute she forgot what she was doing and handed him the register, "Here. Go anywhere you like."

"Thanks!"

He saw the name and his heart began pounding even harder. He ran through the hospital getting scolded but also was low key being admired. Then he came upon the room. There he was. The blonde stranger from this morning seemed to be sleeping, seemed to be.

"Hey, you shitty bastard. I know when you're faking."

He opened one of his eyes and grinned at Levi, "Well?"

"I finally remember your shitty ass name! It was Smith! Erwin Smith!"

Erwin sat up, "Is that all you remember?"

"I remember how to suck face if that's what you're asking."

"Get over here!"

Levi leapt into Erwin's arms and they smooched so hard it was basically public indecency. They smooched and smooched until their love burned as hot as the sun and the world literally was burning away. Whitney Huston came back from the dead and started singing and the two of them flew into the sky, still sucking face, in a beam not unlike that from a UFO.

The End? 


End file.
